Talk:Great Lake
Article title Shouldn't we move this article to "Black Lake" because that is what it is called in the films? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Is it referred to as Hogwarts lake in the books? Then we shouldn´t. Or is there another book name, like great lake?--Rodolphus 09:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) : I don't have my books in front of me, but I could swear it's referred to simply as "the Hogwarts lake". --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 09:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Then it should remain with this title.--Rodolphus 09:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :But "Hogwarts lake" or "the lake" is not capitalized, whereas "Black Lake" in the films is... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Bumping. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm in agreement with Seth. "Black Lake" being capitalized indicates that it's a proper noun. It's kind of like the difference between "the main street" and "Main Street." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :So is anyone gonna move it? should I move it? SeanWheeler 01:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The Name The very fact that they '''DON'T' call it the 'Black Lake' in the books'' proves'' that it isn't called that. Why would they never refer to it as it's proper name? The 'Black Lake' was simply a way of being stupidly over dramatic in GoF, like saying 'the Great Maze', when really, it was just grown on the quidditch pitch, and it doesn't 'change people'. Can someone move the article please? :Not done. This is the only name it's given in a canon source. By your logic, we'd have to rename any article that has a name that doesn't come from the books. Also, see the above discussion. -- 1337star (talk) 18:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Pottermore refers to it as "The Great Lake" Dr. Galenos (talk) 11:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Seventh Years From where does the "seventh years sail back accross" come from? Its definitly not in the books, and there's no source listed. Dr. Galenos (talk) 18:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :It comes from a 2007 PotterCast Interview. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Spelling The lead mentions the lake's diameter. Since 'meter' is spelled with an '-re' in British English, should the spelling be changed (e.g. diametre vs diameter), or is the '-er' spelling universal? --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 21:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Like "perimeter", for some reason the "meter"-"metre" conversion doesn't seem to apply to certain words, such as diamet''er''. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The Water I know the lake is next to Hogwarts, but is it freshwater or saltwater? I'm just curious, since it's never stated in either the books or films. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:10, July 22, 2017 (UTC)